


Fairytale Gone Bad

by Nymaria



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is a princess, Dean is a prince, Disney References, Fluff, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Post-Season/Series 10, Pre-Slash, Prince Dean, Season/Series 11, Snow White Elements, Witches, curse, fairytale, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymaria/pseuds/Nymaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hated witches. More than demons or angels or anything really. How else would he be stranded in fairytale-land starring as Prince Charming?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairytale Gone Bad

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers for season 11.

He was so done. This was fucking typical. Because seriously? Witches were freaking bitches, alright? They had always some stupid trickery up their sleeve, and he had had it with that! Give him vampires, werewolves, ghouls, whatever, any day! Demons he understood, they were easy. Angels? No problem, just point him at the feathered dicks. 

But witches? Hell no! 

Because this shit? This only happened with witches involved. And it's not like they didn't deal with the big bad mofos all the time. Damn it, he and Sammy banned Lucifer and Michael into a cage, which meant they'd defeated the DEVIL and the toughest archangel to boot. He'd been to purgatory, they'd killed the mother of all evil. Dealt with these fucktards of Leviathans. Stuck it out with Metatron and civil war in heaven. He survived with the most ancient of curse marks, became a demon and then turned back to human. His life was more than fucked up, what with time travel being a thing and the Darkness out there. 

And all of that, well, that he could deal with, it wasn't half as fucked up as this. Because right now, he was trudging through the snow following four dwarves that barely reached to his midriff. He was cold and wet and absolutely pissed. Frankly, he still couldn't believe that this was happening. They'd found him half an hour ago shivering in the cold and totally lost in the forest. And he'd been glad all of three seconds till they started to call him _prince_. And then they begun leading him to a tomb, apparently. They wouldn't shut up until he followed them, so he did. Finally, almost two hours later, they reached a snowed in clearing, where three dwarves grimly patrolled around a glass coffin with a figure laying inside. 

Actually, that sounded vaguely familiar, like something out of a dream. He had the faint image of reading something with dwarves and glass coffins to Sammy, when he'd been very little and had trouble falling asleep. There were seven of them. .. and. ..

Fucking hell, no way! This couldn't be happening. Because if he thought he was screwed before that didn't compare to the shitstorm he was in now. And they'd called him _prince_ goddamnit.  
The seven dwarves assembled in a perfect circle around the coffin, all eyes were fixed expectantly on Dean and watched his every move. Only he didn't want to move. Like ever. With angels and everything Dean became a pro at handling intense eye action, but even so, this was faintly creepy.  
Well, what was he to do? Fine, so the witch turned him into Prince Charming, could be worse. He couldn't exactly picture how, but time had taught him well. .. it could always get worse, when your last name was Winchester.  
So there was that. And he'd never kissed a princess before, so he even started slightly looking forward to the experience. 

Only it wasn't a princess laying in the coffin. He could barely see through the layer of snow, but he was almost sure... yep.

It was Cas.

With deathly pale skin and unnaturally bright rosy lips.  
Dean didn't move for a long while, just staring at the lifeless body in disbelief. His breathing hitched and he stood there in stunned silence, letting the world fade out. They didn't matter. So there were (seven! ) dwarves circling them in a probably enchanted forest in what amounted to a small snowstorm, although it had been July, when they'd encountered the witch.  
He didn't care. His best friend was dead in a fucking fairytale setup. His fingers settled lightly on the glass, wiping more of the snow off. Yep, definitely Cas. 

Fuck. This was bad. Because what kind of witch was powerful enough to take an angel's life? It wasn't even Rowena, but some other upstart appearing out of nowhere. It was impossible!  
Cas couldn't be really dead, right? 

God, he'd kill her. He'd fucking rip her heart out and squish it in his bare hands, if Cas didn't move right the fuck now! These rather dark thoughts were interrupted by a shuffling noise and the clearing of a throat. Dean didn't know what he must have looked like, but the creature squeaked and quivered under his sudden glare. 

"Uh, your highness?" When he didn't answer the dwarf shuffled his feet some more, yet didn't back down. "This is Snow White. She's. ..she's a princess. An evil queen has enchanted her and taken her life from her. But she can still be saved! My Lord, please! She is our dearest friend and we would be forever indebted to you. "  
All their little gruff faces showed traces of deep sadness and grief, but also some spark of hope as they alighted on him. 

Yeah, that answered that. His breathing calmed and he sighed. So Castiel wasn't really dead, or at least only temporarily. Didn't mean he wasn't pissed about that, but not worst case scenario.  
Not best one either, mind.  
And _Snow White_? Were they blind? The dude didn't even wear a dress! This was Cas, in his typical tax accountant get up, lifelessly trapped in a ridiculous glass coffin and not some fairytale princess. Couldn't they see? They continued to stare at him then look sadly at the body and back to Dean. 

"In such cases", began another dwarf as he stepped forward, "as this, a kiss can be a possible cure for the cursed person in question. Please, sire, would you try?"

Once again Dean froze. Great. Of course a bloody kiss. This was a classic fairytale after all. He grimaced at the idea, but. .. this might actually work. They were trapped in fairytale-land after all, and if this was anything like Gabriel 's TV-Land surviving meant playing along. Perhaps this would be similar. 

So, a kiss. 

What the heck, he could do that. He's an expert kisser after all, must have kissed girls in the hundreds. What would it matter to add a dude to the list, just Cas. Who was not even a real guy, strictly speaking. Sam used to drone on and on about angels being genderless and 'should therefore not be identified by the mere gender of their vessel, Dean. Blah blah blah genderfluid blah asexual blah blah...'. He didn't get all Sam was saying, okay maybe he'd been kind of trying to blend him out at the time, because he was just watching Doctor Sexy MD, and there were priorities. Still, the gist of it was that Cas should not be treated like a guy because Jimmy was. Perhaps Sam would even have been proud of him. Not that he would ever know.  
Anyway, his friend's life was certainly more worth than his pride. Much more. Heck, he'd give his life, he could damn well kiss him! 

"Yes", he said nodding his head decisively, "uh, of course I will. Thanks, for. ..getting me here. "

With that being said, the dwarves hurried towards the coffin and lifted the glass cask swiftly. It took two steps for Dean to reach it and he sank to his knees at Cas'side despite the snow.  
Without letting himself think much more he learned over the still form of his friend and rested his left hand lightly against Cas'cheek. Pausing for a moment he just let himself breathe. He was doing this, he was so doing this. Alright, no big deal. ..and it's not like anybody had to know.  
Steeling himself he brought his face closer and focused on the red, still chapped lips. They were just a pair of lips, no need to be nervous, really. He just wanted to get this over with and tune out the hovering crowd of half men. With a quick movement he swept in and lightly pecked at Cas' lips.

The reaction was instantaneous. Cas' eyes shot open and he gasped and coughed desperately gulping for air.  
"Woah, easy there tiger", Dean said with a grin and moved his hand from Cas' cheek to his shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"What. ..? D-Dean?", he stuttered in confusion, barely getting the words out. His eyes automatically scanning the area for any threats. 

"Cas, it's alright. How're you feeling, buddy? " he said soothingly and smiled although it felt more than a little awkward.

The dwarves there while made a big ruckus all but dancing and singing on the spot, crying: "She lives, she lives! The princess lives! " Cas seemed alarmed by all that and Dean tried (and failed) at not being amused. 

Yet that quickly changed when Cas tried to sit up and his eyes glazed over and his head tilted weakly. He seemed pretty ill to Dean's perusal. When he couldn't get to his feet as he tried to lift himself from the coffin, Dean confirmed his initial assessment. Cas wasn't alright. And this was really not good.  
Just then Cas' knees decided to give out and he barely managed to catch him in time. Even with help Cas could not remain on his feet, the trembling heap of angel in his arms and he looked like the smallest breeze could knock him out, much less a snow storm however mild. 

"Ugh, come on man", Dean muttered to himself, as he heaved Cas closer. Because this? This was ridiculous. He shot a glance at Cas' face and yep, guy was totally out of it. Yeah, there was nothing for it. He swept him up in the universal hold used for all damsels in distress and apparently depowered angel-not-princesses and tried to ignore Cas snuggling into his jacket. 

Thankfully they weren't alone, and the dwarves took matters into their own hands and escorted them to their small hut, where they were dumped in front of a fire, bundled up in blankets and plied with unholy amounts of steaming tea. For once Dean wasn't complaining but rather soaking up the warmth without any witty quips. This alone truly showed how incredibly fucked they were. Cas was a shivering, pale mess, nothing in him resembling the angel Dean had met years ago in a barn. There were dark circles under his eyes and his wet hair was plastered to his skin. He honestly mostly resembled a drowned rat at the moment. After a great deal of fuss Dean convinced their hosts to retire for the night and regain their strength. 

Cas had that constipated look on his face and if he was trying to use his angelic powers than obviously it wasn't working. 

"Dean, please, tell me what is going on here? And where are we exactly? " At least Cas' voice was up to its usual standards and at his no-nonsense-I'm-an-angel-of-the-lord-and-can-smite-you caliber.

"Right, uh, no clue, man", he acknowledged the questions. But first things first. "Do you remember anything before waking up? " he winced, thank god Cas was an oblivious idiot with no idea about social cues, because _anyone_ else but an alien probably would have picked up on the awkwardness of that question. 

"I only remember confronting the witch in Colorado together with you and Sam. Then I awoke feeling. ..indisposed and lying in a glass coffin", he outlined obligingly. Well, maybe Cas would get along with those aliens, if they ever met. 

Dean was relieved. Cas probably never heard anything of Snow White, much less read the actual fairytale. Why would an angel need to? So he wouldn't know how one is supposed to wake a princess, even a fake one.  
"We're in fairytale-land as far as I know. Remember the TV-Land gig your big brother transported us to? It's like that. Maybe it'll end once we played through the Snow White storyline, I don't know. Or we're stuck here until Sammy gets us out. Thank god, we've got someone out there researching the crap out of this shitty curse. "

"Yes, Dean", Ca acknowledged, "But I do not understand. Why do those dwarves keep referring to me as Snow White? "  
Yeah, wasn't that a damn good question? And while they were at it, why did he have to be the prince? _Not_ that he'd rather be the princess, ugh, let Cas deal with that.

"From what I understand from the original tale Snow White was considered to be the epitome of female beauty. With ebony hair and crimson lips. This vessel is male, I do not fit the description", he resumed, a pinched look on his face. 

And fuck Metatron for implanting all that knowledge in his head. But Cas wasn't done yet and continued to speak. "And I gathered that she could only be woken by what is called 'true love's kiss', which is a fairly common type of trope in fairytales. However, how was I awoken?"

Dean blushed, but Cas continued to look completely puzzled. Which was good, he supposed, but what the hell?! How did they always manage to get into such situations. "Yeah, well, you're not Snow White. And th-there was no kissing involved! "

Cas nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I thought as much. I believe they perceive me in a different form than my vessel, which would explain their use of the female pronoun when talking to me. Furthermore you certainly do not resemble a prince of that time era and I heard them address you as such. Their senses must be misleading them. "

Dean looked down at his trusty flannel shirt and had to admit that while he was obviously a chick-magnet he was not exactly prince material.  
"Uh-huh, they're not real though, Cas. "

"Of course they are real, Dean! "

"What?! You're telling me freaking fairytales are real now, too?"

"Where do you think the stories come from? This is a world existing beside your own and sometimes in dreams humans can catch glimpses. "

"So, let me get this straight. You're telling me that all fiction is based on reality. ..from somewhere?"

"Yes. It is fiction from your point of view, but that does not belie it's existence. "

"This is. ..what about TV-Land? "

"Did you really believe Gabriel, powerful though he was, was able to create a whole world with a snip of his fingers? "

"Well, yes? " Dean stated defensively. 

"That's not possible. Only god has the power of creation", he said completely deadpan. 

"Thanks, got that now. ", Dean responded scowling. "Where's the real prince and princess then?"

"Our arrival must have temporarily misplaced them. But our return to our world should also place them back. If at all possible we should therefore not change their story significantly or they might never recover from the consequences."

"Right", Dean agreed with a sigh. It would be a dick move to ignore these people's lives and now that he knew that they really existed he couldn't just screw it up for them. Hopefully Sammy would hurry up and get them out soon.  
For now they had to play their roles. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. At least Cas was there, alive and -not well, but getting there. And wherever they were, he was still a hunter.  
Dean grinned at Cas, it was time to have an adventure. 

"So princess, let's find the Evil Queen!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'd really appreciate comments and/or kudos.


End file.
